


Hear the crack (with which the locks are broken)

by Shameblack



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Drabble, F/M, Multiverse, more like gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: Miles thinks a lot about Gwen. He's embarrassed to admit it (and perhaps it hurts a little).





	Hear the crack (with which the locks are broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaPG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VictoriaPG).
  * A translation of [Oír el crack (con el que se rompen los cerrojos)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385935) by [Shameblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack). 



> Dedicated to my sister. Happy birthday bebecita <3 
> 
> This is the first translation I do, and it's of one of my works. The wonderful Ylen helped me to do it. Maja, te adoro <3
> 
> If there's some mistake, my apologies. 
> 
> I don't know if this is romantic or not, but what I do know is that it hurts, a little bit.

It’s almost embarrassing to admit all the times he thinks about Gwen. It happens more frequently when he puts on the suit and jumps off a building, when the air hits him in the face and Miles can bring himself to close his eyes. Many other times when, out of nowhere, he remembers that his dad is a cop, just like hers. That there's someone else in some universe who understands the dread of seeing them off every morning and not knowing if they'll ever be coming back for dinner.

The most absurd ones are in the school. When he walks down the hallway and suddenly the memory of seeing her, of having talked to her takes him incautious and something in his chest flutters. The only person that laughed at a joke that wasn’t funny, with her big eyes and the hair framing her face.

But definitely the worst ones are in the night, when he’s lying in bed or in the top of some building and the only thing that accompanies him is the silence. He thinks about her, wonders if he will be able to see her again, in what would Peter said if he saw him now, hurting and feeling in a way that he doesn’t even comprehend yet.

It’s almost terrifying that it’s in her in whom he thinks when that woman dies in his arms, a bullet that Miles couldn’t stop. She’s blonde, her pale blue shirt is soaked in blood and Miles is crying under the mask.

It’s impossible for him to get out of his head the idea that maybe in some other universe something alike happens to Gwen, and he’s not there to avoid it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a verse from "Bailar en la Cueva" by Jorge Drexler. If you catched the joke, welcome to the club.


End file.
